Agents!
by Ally.Yune
Summary: Santana and Brittany are both agent that hated each other ever since they first saw each other. What will happen if they found that they were both going to a same mission and even pretend as a lesbian married couples? Find out! Sorry I'm sucks at summaries so better read it. :)
1. Mission

**Note: Sorry for any grammatical error. I was really inspired on the story named Undercover so I make my own Brittana versions. I have my own twist so I hope you like it. :)**

"What?! Are you serious?!"

This words echoed at the whole headquarters of Glee. The biggest secret crime agency of spies, a meeting is being held. This secret agency costs billions; they solve cases everywhere around the world. They take their work very seriously and there hasn't been a failed case in over 70 years. Even thought their agency is a secret, the government knows about them and inform any other who needs their help. Because of the very private job all of the agents here needs to forget their past life, erasing most of their real identity.

"Dad! For all the people why her?!" Santana Lopez, also known as **Agent S19** asked.

One of the most beautiful and smartest in the agency and she makes sure to use that to her advantage. Sweet but fierce, they described her but if she really don't like you, she can act like the biggest bitch and she's proud of it. She holds her head high and proud at all times. She's one of the 5 top agents in the whole agency.

"Calm down.. Be professional, Agent S19." Brittany Pierce said with a smirk.

She's known as **Agent B17**. , Hottest,cold, and ruthless. The girls swoon over her and she's known as a playgirl and a _SEX GOD_. She is the #1 top agent of the agency since she solved most cases but she's known for being violent. Obviously she is a lesbian. Just like Santana, she was also forced in the job.

Brittany sat next to Santana, her wavy blonde hair laid down sexily, her piercing blue eyes are covered by black aviators glasses, one elbow resting on the table, her cheek is lazily resting on her fist, watching Santana freak out.

Since the very start of their training, these two were already angry at each other. This starts as a small rivalry but they're both known to be competitive until the fight got bigger. Santana think that Brittany is too cocky and arrogant, while Brittany thinks that Santana is too much of a snob and pretentious. The fight and hatred between them is way deeper now. Because of they're fight was very long ago, They can't even remember where it started from but their hatred never goes away.

"Agent S19, Agent B17. Please. Take this serious. This is a big case! 7 innocent girls already died and 7 men are missing!" Emma, the co-owner of the agency said.

"You guys should be honored because you were the two we pick . This is a hard case." Agent WS reassured them. His real name is Will Shuester, the one who owned the Glee, Agent WS used to be a singer who travels around the world but when his father died, he is forced to work at the agency as the owner. He is known as Santana's father. Not literally a father he used to be Santana's closest Uncle but when Santana's parents died he is the one that take care of Santana, and the reason why Santana is in the Agency. Agent WS or Will Shuester is like a father figure to all of them. Even he can be strict, he's known to be able to joke around at times.

"You guys have no choice. We all know that it's only me and Agent S19 who's fit for this job." Brittany said, her voice raspy, a cigarette is tucked between her lips as she speaks. Santana sat beside her, her head is down on the table. For all the years that Santana have been worked at the agency, she never worked with Brittany. They avoided each other at all costs.

**_They absolutely can't stand each other._**

"Don't smoke in here." Santana glared at Brittany, Santana took the cigarette from Brittany's mouth and snapped it in half.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Brittany exclaimed. Her eyebrows furrowing, her jaw clenched. She removed her glasses to reveal her anger-driven blue that turning into darker blue eyes.

"Did you not hear what I said?"

Brittany was about to shout when Emma stopped them by pulling back Brittany.

"This immaturity needs to stop! You guys are the top agents here! Act like it! This can't happen, you guys are going undercover as a married couple and shit like this that can't happen!" Agent WS slammed his hand on the table. Brittany and Santana became silent, deciding to behave.

"Okay, good. Now let me explain this case."

Santana and Brittany leaned in to listen carefully.

"As we all know.. Rocazapan Islands is one of the biggest honeymoon spots. These past few weeks, there's been mysterious murders.. a newly wed bride will always be found floating dead around the island's area, happens every week sometimes twice a week. They said that the husbands disappear and there's just no signs of the couple ever being in the island after, also according to the autopsy, the victims didn't die from just drowning but it's still unknown till the results from Lab X come in. The people on that island don't know that this is happening and we don't want them to know, and were lucky because Agent Karofsky is working there so he informed us quickly. This is serious. There is a serial killer on the loose and we have a total of 6 suspects, that's way too many. That's why we need the smartest agents to blend in and see what's going on."

"But wait. Why should be me and Santana? Shouldn't be like we should partner with boys or something and not both girls?" Brittany asked confused

"Many agents are set in different mission and only you two are the best that we only have here"

"So that means we will got there as a friends? Or as a lesbian married couple?" Brittany asked again putting back her glasses

"Lesbian married couple"

"But why do we have to play the role of a lesbian married couple? Can't we just be friends that take a vacation together?" Santana asked, Brittany just laughed while obviously rolling her eyes, making Santana more annoyed.

"Because the serial killer's target is newly-wedded brides so when he/she knows that you two were newly-wed, the serial killer is gonna try to get closer to you, making the job easier for you. And we have advantage here because you were two brides"

"Why newly-wed brides?" Brittany asked

"That's for you guys to find out."

"Who are the suspects?"

Agent WS gave a big folder to Santana and Brittany.

"There, research together. Learn about the suspects. You guys are flying this midnight." Angent WS informed.

"What?! This midnight? Dad, you didn't tell me! Why it is very quickly?!" Santana freaked out, Brittany were still sitting, seeming not to care, she is just reading the content of the big folder calmly.

"People are dying, Agent S19." Brittany commented, she pull Santana to make her sit down again.

"Don't touch me."

"Feisty.." Brittany winked and Santana rolled her eyes. This is gonna be a long mission.

.

.

.

.  
The meeting were about to end when Agent WS informed them to take shopping together for vacation clothes and stuff they need for the mission.

"Wait, shouldn't be Marley the one who should take care for our clothes and all that stuff?" Santana asked, annoyed by the whole mission, just because the girl with a blonde hair sitting beside her is making it hard. Marley is Agent MR, she doesn't do combat or any fighting, she is the one that handles guns and weapons to use when going on missions, she is also the one that is responsible for clothes/costumes that were going to use in any mission.

"Oh, because of course the one that you should wear is based on your own taste, you might be there for a long time! Who knows? Gotta make it believable, hun. You can think of it as a vacation.. but with responsibilities." Emma tapped Santana's hand. She is just like her mother. Santana sometimes thought that Will and Emma were dating but she always erased that thought because she know that Will has a girlfriend named Holly that is now on Chicago.

"Okay, but can I just at least go by myself?"

"No, Lopez! Go with Agent B17! Bond with each other since you guys are gonna be unofficially married starting as of now!" Agent WS shouted. Santana stopped, she knows that when Will were calling her by her last name, that means she's crossing the line.

This conversation make Brittany to stop reading the folder and she look at Santana who looks an angry child that lost her favorite candy, sitting and pouting with her arms crossed.

"Lopez?" Brittany snorted

"Oh shut up." Santana left the meeting room and Brittany just followed her.

Santana heard footsteps from her back. She try to ignore it but it seems like Brittany drag her foot on purpose.

"What do you want?!" Santana turn around, facing Brittany who's just smiling looking down at her, her hands are in her pocket, and the suspects folder is tucked between hes armpits.

"Are you forgetting something? We're going shopping, honey." Brittany said in raspy deep voice and teasing. She enjoy all of the reactions she gets from her rival. It seems like Santana can kill someone now , Brittany is lucky that Santana didn't bring any gun with her.

"Ugh! Fine! Let's get this thing over with. I cannot spend another fucking hour with you!" The latina exclaimed, she grabbed Brittany's wrist and dragged her, all of the people in the hallway were looking at them; Agent S19 and Agent B17?  
All of the people know how they hate each other. This is the first time that they're seen them even walking together.

Santana brought Brittany to her car, which is a black Lamborghini.

"No way, why are we taking your car?" Brittany asked.

"Cauze I don't trust you driving us around? Okay? Okay. Get in the fucking car." Santana said

she open the door of the passenger seat, waiting for Brittany to get in.

"Are you kidding me? And suppose that I would trust you? No." Brittany crossed her arms, standing in front of Santana but not getting in the car.

"Get in the car."

"No."

"How old are you? Five? Get in the car, Brittany."

"What if I drive instead?"

"This is my car. You're not driving it. Make it faster. We need to packed our things remember?."

At this point, Santana is really really angry and the amusement of Brittany with what is happening. Santana usually isn't the type that will easily be pissed but she's had enough of Brittany today, and she really don't want to spend many days with Brittany in a far-away island. Just thinking of it, make's her wanna quit of her mission.

"Get in the car."

Still Brittany isn't listening, she is just looking at Santana with a cocky side-smirk, this make Santana to be pissed much harder. Santana just nudge Brittany using her elbow so hard that makes Brittany to lean over to grab her stomach then she pushed Brittany inside the car.

When Santana sit on the drivers seat, She saw Brittany sitting, she looks angry. Santana smiles victoriously as she starts the car.

"Bitch." Brittany said coldly.

"Takes a bitch to know a bitch." It was Santana's turn to smirk.

After few minutes, Brittany takes out a cigarette from her pocket, she tucked it between her fingers then she get a lighter.

"You're not smoking in my car." Santana said very simply. She didn't even take her eyes off the road.

"You can't tell me what to do"

"But I can hurt you and I can make it painful.

Brittany just laugh silently, "Did you forget that I can kill any human being with only one punch? I can also do it to you, Agent S19." Brittany said arrogantly.

Santana stopped the car and drifted to park at the side of the road, Brittany's facial expressions never changed. She knew to expect the unexpected with a milliseconds only Santana brought out a gun from under her seat, pointing it to Brittany's head. Brittany's face remained neutral. She didn't even flinch.

"Throw it out."

"You can't kill me, Santana. You and I both know that." Brittany twisted Santana's arms causing her to let go of her gun.

"Shit!" Santana exclaimed.

There's only one thing left, Santana brought her fist to Brittany's stomach and slammed her fist on it, causing Brittany to moan. Her expressions changed fast, it looks like Santana will be going to be a dead chicken now.

"What the hell?!" Brittany groaned in pain.

While Brittany is groaning, Santana gets the whole box of Brittany's cigarette and her lighter. And threw it out of her car's window.

"Fuck this shit. I can't fucking stand you."

"The feeling is mutual, love." Santana smiled.


	2. Mrs and Mrs Pierce

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! Anyway I about the Beta. I really don't use Beta cauze I dont know how that works :3 Sorry.**

**DTM: Hi DTM or whoever the hell you are. If you don't like Heather/ Brittany or Brittana then stop reading this fanfic. I don't really know why you are reading Brittana fanfic in the first place. I didn't forced you to like their characters on my fanfic anyway. So please just shut up if you don't have anything good to say. -_-**

**Okay sorry for the words I just re****ally hate it when someone said any negative things about Heather or Naya it makes my blood boils. So okay let's just proceed to the story. Mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy guys :)**

* * *

After the two buy all the things they needed even the rings. They separated and packed their things for their flight.

"Seriously, Santana? What the fuck are you wearing?"

That is the first question that Brittany ask to Santana once they saw each other. Their flight is at 2 AM but Agent WS wanted them at the airport at 12 AM. Obviously, Brittany was the first to be at the airport, he waited for Santana at their gate. Her blonde hair were sexily lay down on her shoulder and a little bit wet from the shower she took before leaving, she's wearing a tight-fitting black pants matched with a tight-fitting shirt that show her perfectly shaped body, also she wear a black leather boots.

To keep herself busy while she waits for her fake wife, she play something on her phone but once she heard the sounds of Santana's foot steps, she immediately look and laughed at how Santana looked liked.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Agent S19, You're going to the airport, not to sleep." Brittany commented. Santana rolled her eyes in response.

Santana wears a black tank top then bright pink pajamas with penguins on them then she's wearing black ugg tall boots. She's not wearing makeup and her usual well kept curly hair is in a bun. Even though she looks like she just woke up, she is still very pretty.

"So what? I'm not gonna try to look pretty for the airport." Santana sat beside Brittany, in front of their gate.

"Even if you try, you won't look pretty." Brittany smiled at Santana and Santana slapped her across the face lightly.

"Ouch, Santana. How unprofessional." Brittany sarcastically faked hurt and Santana moved a seat away.

"Honey! Don't do that, it's our honeymoon!" Brittany said out loud on purpose that makes all the people to look at them especially old people.

"What do you think you're doing?" Santana whispered.

"Practicing!"

Brittany sat beside Santana and she put an arm around her loosely.

"Babe... Oh your always sulking. Don't be like that.. You know that your the only one i love" Brittany's tone is sweet but more on teasing and she's enjoying every reaction of disgust she gets from Santana. She rested her forehead on the side of Santana's head, Santana try to move away but Brittany's arm around her is starting to tighten.

"Oh. You both are cute." An old man who's probably in his late 60's commented.

"Thank you, sir." Brittany gave her best fakest smile then turned towards Santana again to give her a teasing smirk.

"See, Santana? My acting is perfect but you better work on yours." Brittany took her arm off Santana.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Brittany was almost shocked when Santana grabbed her chin with one hand then her cheek with the other hand and faced her towards her, leaving little space between their faces.

"Oh baby, it's okay. I forgive you for sleeping with my bestfriend on our wedding night!" Santana said out loud and all the people's reaction was priceless, all of them look at Brittany with disapproval and disgust. Brittany's eyes widened and she tried to pull away her face but she can't because Santana's hold was very tight.

"Love you, honeybunch." Brittany said sarcastically with her teeth clenched, hatred in her voice.

"Love you too, sweetiepie." Santana replied then threw Brittany's head back, almost causing Brittany to fall. Obvious on Brittany's face she really look pissed. She stood up and left without saying anything, probably to smoke or get food or just to get away from Santana.

.

.

.

.

It's 30 minutes till their boarding time and Brittany is still not there, Santana decided to look for her. Her first stop is the smoking area, it annoyed her how much Brittany smokes. It's Brittany's stress reliever but Santana hates it. She hates the smell and it reminds her of something...

Once she got to the smoking area where there's like a little bar, she saw Brittany sitting, talking to a slutty-looking foreign girl. Santana rolled her eyes. _Seriously?!_

Santana quickly walk to the bar, once Brittany saw her, the expression '_Oh shit'_ came over her face.

"Who's this, Brittany?" Santana asked Brittany who's still sitting at the bar with a drink in her hand, Brittany's face were in her palms, her back facing Santana. While Santana was facing the girl, looking intimidating as ever. You can see at the 'slutty-looking foreign girl' that she was scared.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I asked first. What are you doing with_ my wife?_" Santana asked, raising her eyebrows, and emphasizing the word wife. She's just angry that Brittany is not being professional and had the time to flirt around. She put her hands on the girl's waist, it looks like Santana can kill the girl now.

"Wife?! What?"

"Don't make a scene or I'll shoot you." Santana said lowly, the girl was very shocked as she look to Santana. Knowing that she's actually serious and she probably has a gun on her right now.

"What..?" The girl stumbled back. Santana slowly started walking towards the girl.

"She's just kidding, sorry about this." Brittany pulled back Santana and Santana just look at Brittany's eyes then she walked away and Brittany follows Santana immediately.

"Are you serious, Brittany?! You're so unprofessional! We're basically working right now then your flirting with someone even drinking? I can't believe you."

"So what? Your gonna shoot that girl and then what?! Blow our cover and let's not mention that were on a public place and you were willing to shoot her right there."

"No, I'm just trying to scare her-

"Why did you have to do that? You can talk to me in a calmer way but why you have to be a bitch? You know that your not really my wife so you have no right at all." Brittany's voice is harsh and cold.

"Oh please, if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have gotten mad." Santana crossed her arms.

"Well you pissed me off. You don't need to act like such a bitch all the time."

"Sorry but being friends with you is not part of the job." Santana walked faster and Brittany followed with a mad expression on her face.

.

.

.

They were both on the first class, where you can stretch out your legs and pretty much have a lot of space. Specifically Will assign them a seat where they are one seat that are fit for two people so they really need to be sit beside each other. It's look like a bed that they share.

"Fuck, I hate travelling by airplane. Why do we need to travel by this? Why just by the company's private plane?" Brittany asked to Santana who's standing on the seats to put away their bags.

"The plane I usually use is broken, Quinn use yours.. and dad told me that this would be good for us, so we can bond." Santana replied boringly with no emotion in her voice.

"How is this good for us? I don't want to spend 12 hours with you." While Santana were still standing on the seats, Brittany suddenly pull Santana, causing her to fall over. Brittany laugh quietly and Santana jumped back on the seat and straddled Brittany and punched her on the face. People started looking but Brittany seems doesn't care she just get Santana's fist that she use to punch her and held it whole in her own fist.

Santana pulled Brittany's collar by one hand and pulled her face close to hers, "If you keep doing shit like this, I will kill you." Santana whispered lowly. Santana can smell Brittany's mint, alcohol, and cigarette breath. She really liked it.

"You don't scare me." Brittany put her face closer, they didn't realize that they were making a big scene and people were actually looking at them, even the flight attendants.

They looked around and saw all eyes, they realized how bad it looked.. It either looks like they're going to have sex right there or that they're going to murder each other.

"Hahahaha! Sorry guys! Were newly-weds!" Santana faked a laugh, she hugged Brittany's neck while she's still straddling her and Brittany snaked an arm around Santana's waist.

"It's our honeymoon! Sorry!" Brittany said, the fakeness is so obvious in their faces but they're good enough actors that people believed and stopped looking.

Once there were no looking at them Brittany literally threw her off her. "Ouch." Santana said with a glare as she landed roughly on the seat.

**It's only been a day and they hated each other more and more.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's been 6 hours and they have 6 more hours to go. Santana were sleeping then she woke up because it's started getting cold and she only has a sweater with her, she look at Brittany, Brittany was just sitting quietly, when Santana look at her, Brittany also look at her but using the corner of her eyes.

There were a flight attendant go in their direction and asked them if they wanted a blanket and they both said yes, just a big blanket that were given to them cause they're supposed to be married. Brittany was going to ask for another blanket but the flight attendant seems nowhere to be found

"You can have it." Santana said, moving the blanket closer to Brittany.

"We can just share.." Brittany said lowly. So far, this is the first time they both agreed to do something peacefully.

It seems like Brittany were going to sleep but then Santana look at her, causing her to fully open her eyes. They're sharing a blanket, both facing each other, and their faces are really close. Brittany felt awkward but it looked like Santana was going to talk to her.

"Brittany... Our fights... I think it needs to stop."

"I know, I'm not the one who starts them.."

"Yeah, you are."

"You provoke me" Brittany's tone started raising and Santana pointed a finger at her to make her calm down.

"I can feel that we can't even take 3 days without killing each other.. we need to come up with some type of deal." Santana tried her best to stay calm, honestly she was nervous because this is like the first time that she tried being civil with Brittany and surprised that Brittany is actually agreeing and not teasing Santana about it.

"I have an idea.." Brittany smirked.

"What?"

"We should start having sex." Brittany replied. Santana's eyes widened.

"What the fu-

"I think it's the perfect solution cauze all that hate would be let out in another way and we're supposed to be married anyway." Brittany smiled

"You're fucking disgusting." Santana faced the other way, being more angry than before this time. She thought that she was so close to actually making peace with Brittany but apparently she's wrong.

"Think about it, Agent S19." Brittany whisper from the back but Santana ignored her and went to sleep.

.

..

...

They finally landed, the rest of the flight was just them sleeping and they both woke up 10 mins before landing.

When they landed, they were picked up by a guy with a mohawk hair named Noah Puckerman also known as Agent Puckerman, a combat trainer and agent at the agency who was assigned here with Karofsky.

Puck is driving them to the resort, while Brittany and Santana were both so exhausted that they didn't really want to talk but Puck was so excited to see them that he keeps talking to them.

"So agent WS told me about your mission. Fake couple, huh?" Puck asked. Santana is half-asleep while Brittany is fully sleeping now.

"Yes.. and it's really hard.." Santana replied while looking at Brittany making sure that she is sleeping before she continue her sentence "especially when your with the one you really hate"

Puck laugh at Santana's reply "It will be okay. you'd get used to each other soon enough. There will be a room reserved under Mrs and Mrs. Pierce for both of you. President suite, with own kitchen.. big hot tub, balcony, queen size bed.. it's perfect."

Santana's sleepiness went away.  
"What?! Really?!"

"Yep! and all your equipment and weapon is there already! Marley sent it this morning."

"Oh my god! I can't wait to rest and-

"Can you guys shut up?" Brittany said, as she sat up. Her voice is hoarse.

"Hi there Brittany, How's the job?" Puck ask while looking at the side mirror to see Brittany.

"Well its fine.. but very tired. I don't know that it can be really stressing to be with agent S19."

"Hahahaha! She'll make the job easier, trust me! I worked with her before!"

Santana laugh with Puck and she looked between them suspiciously.

"I doubt that.." she whispered to herself.

...  
...

When they arrived at the resort. Santana was really excited. The Rocazapan Islands is really beautifu. Creamy-white sand beach. _Dream paradise_, Santana described the place. She felt like she was in the perfect place, just with the wrong person.

Puck leave to meet up with Agent Karofsky. Santana and Brittany entered their 5 star hotel, it's really big and obvious that only rich people can afford it.

They walked up to the desk to get their keys, Brittany was so tired and still lazy to talk so Santana is the one to get their keys.

"Hi, there's a room reserved for Mrs. and Mrs. Pierce." Santana smiled

When they got their keys they immediately go to their room

Santana was amazed on how beautiful their room is. There's a small kitchen in one corner, there's a big queen-size bed in the middle, there's a flat screen tv, you can see how big the washroom is and there's a jacuzzi, there's also a white leather couch in one side, a balcony and you can see in one side where all their equipment are set up; Santana's tracking laptop, information laptop, and Glee personal laptop, guns, knives... basically everything.

Santana sighed in awe then she run towards the bed then jumped in.

Brittany watched her while leaning against a wall.

"Get up, you're 28.. not 5." Brittany rolled her eyes, she grabbed her luggage and started unpacking.

"What is your fucking problem?! Could you just relax a little?" Santana huffed, she got out to the bed to get her stuff and unpack. There were a big dresser in front of the bed and they share it.

After they arrange their things and settle in, they both sit in the dining table at the kitchen. Brittany is cleaning her guns and sharpening her knives, Santana was looking through the suspects folder. It's 6 PM, they have a little time to start on their mission and it seems that they gain enough energy to rest again, so they decided to work on atleast one suspect.

" 6 suspects. 4 of them are checked in this hotel, the other 2 were in the other hotel just nearby. 2 girls, 4 boys. All of them were suspicious." Brittany said, she's not even looking at Santana, she's still cleaning her guns and knives.

"I think we should check out this guy first. According to Tina, he's going to be at the bar tonight. His place is going to be empty." Santana said, showing Brittany a picture of a guy. Tina is their "tracker" or "helper", she was the expert about computers in the headquarters and like Marley, she never do combat. She helps them track suspects or any people and tell them what they're going to do. Also, she knows almost everything so she is the one they ask if they have questions.

"Sam Evans." Brittany agreed.

"He's very suspicious out of all, I think.. it said here that people always see him talking to the girls an hour before they're dead."

Brittany flipped a knife in her hand then smirked, "Okay, let's go."

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

"Okay so here's the plan. You go to the bar and distract him while I go to his room and search it." Brittany said

"No way. Even I am just the one who is straight and _beautiful_ between us I can be the distraction. No fucking way!" Santana disagreed, while Brittany wants to laugh about what Santana said (straight and beautiful) but then ignored it.

"Are you kidding me?! No! You distract him and I'll do the dirty work! I'm much faster and better than you anyways!" Brittany argued.

"Fine! How are you going to get in his room? Remember that I'm the one who's going to hack the key card system. If you're going to do it then do it yourself."

"You stubborn bitch, fine. I'll be the distraction. But don't take less than 30 mins."

Santana smiled and patted Brittany's cheek. "What a sweet wife." Brittany then slapped her hand away and walked away.

.

..

...

Santana just finished hacking the key card system so she can open Brittany's door with her own key card. She dressed herself in black tights, black heels, black long-sleeves and black gloves, she got her gun, knife and any other equipment she needs.

"How am I going to distract him? Do you think he's going to be interested in me?" Brittany ask while Santana was busy fixing her hair

"I don't know. Talk to him wear a sexy dress so that she can be interested on you. Use your charisma on girls to him. I don't know"

"This is bullshit. Your really fucking kidding me. You know that I'm a lesbian" Brittany complained

"Then I don't care you know that this is for the people's sake on this island." Santana said seriously

"Fuck!" Brittany mumbled to herself while storming to their room. Probably to changed.

After Santana finishes to fix herself Brittany got out of their room. Santana eyes were widely open and jaw dropped. Brittany wears a short shorts and a black tank top. While her wavy blonde hair was on the side. She wore black shades too. This was supposed to distract that guy. Brittany thought. Sam was supposed to be in a bar.

Brittany walk towards Santana and lean to her. Santana don't know what to do. She can't move. It's like she was a frozen statue.

"Make sure that I don't see you when you are leering on me." Brittany smirked while closing Santana's mouth

"Fuck You!"

"Maybe later!" Brittany wink while placing a gun at the back of her shorts covered by her tank tops. An unlit of cigarette between her lips and took out a lighter

"Lets go!" Brittany said

And off they go!

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! What do you think? Interesting right? So please leave a review and comment what you like about this chapter. Thank you :)**


End file.
